


The Storyteller Queen

by mihrsuri



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Biracial Character, Children's Stories, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Female Character of Color, Other, after the end of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories Aravis tells (particularly to her children). Thank you recip for the opportunity to write a story like this, which is very personal to me - I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storyteller Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocknlobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknlobster/gifts).



She is a storyteller. 

It is hard, sometimes (many times) to be in a place that is not Calormen, that is a place that regards all of Calormen with suspicion and cannot understand what she would miss. Not always, anyway. Sometimes they do (Shasta tries, but it's not entirely fair to him to talk of it, Aravis thinks). 

But she does. She misses the stories, the taste of hot mint tea, the colours of silk, her veil and the songs and stories. She misses the dances she barely remembers her mother teaching her, the tales her brother told her (and the way he taught her to use a scimitar, oh so patiently) of warrior maidens and leaders and the getting of wisdom. 

She is a storyteller. So she tells stories. The stories the Archenlanders and the Narnians do not know. There are heroes of her land (and heroines too) who have as much joy in them as the Northern heroes do. There are stories that should be told. And so she tells them. 

Aravis and Shasta have three sons and two daughters. Her oldest is of course given a name of Archenland - her next son is named for her husbands father and her third son? Her third son is named for her older brother). Their two daughters are named Nima and Parisa. Nima is like herself, she can see that (she will teach her the sword and Queen Susan teaches her archery) but Parisa? Parisa is a sweet gentle lady. And that is wonderful too. She can tell them both stories and delights in watching Parisa combine the fashions of Calormen and the North and Nima their fighting styles. 

She is a storyteller. She has told all her children stories of her home, for is it not a part of them as well? She wants them to know all the parts of them that they can. 

Queen Aravis is a storyteller of Calormen and the North both. 

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/Melliyna17/media/2d6caae7-0d40-4f35-911a-b8d2fd031e7b_zps320d45ee.jpg.html)


End file.
